Songfict Challenge
by Aita Hwang
Summary: Berisi songfict absurd yang super pendek, berkisar 100-300 words. Ide challenge terinspirasi dari aff. Bangtan fict! BTS fict! Yaoi!
1. Introduce

So, ini iseng sih. Nyoba ikut ikutan challenge dari asianfanfics yang barusan Ai tau dari kak _DeroyaDiv_

Songfict:

1\. Fandom: Bangtan Boys;

2\. Acak playlist-mu;

3\. Lagu apapun yang keluar, hanya dengan durasi lagu itu, tulislah sesuatu. Apapun.

* * *

 **Warn!**

 **Plot-Rush! Drabble kependekan! Yaoi! Typo(s)! Absurd**

 _Then, Happy Reading! ^^_


	2. Converse High

Converse High

Namjoon x Jin

.

.

.

Ekor mata Namjoon masih terpaku pada sepatu yang dipakai oleh kekasihnya saat ini. Kemudian ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dan menelusurinya hingga ke bagian bawah. T-shirt putih polos, celana jeans yang begitu pas menutupi sepanjang kaki Jin yang cukup jangkung, dan bagian yang paling ia sukai. Kekasihnya memakai red converse high. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit memaksa agar Jin bisa memakainya.

"Namjoonie, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Jin menggerutu kecil dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa memakai sepatu favorit kekasihnya bisa membuat kekasihnya menatap dirinya sendiri seperti sesuatu yang cukup mencengangkan. Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan merangkul pinggang Jin dengan erat. Dia memang cukup sering melihat beberapa perempuan yang menawan memakai apa yang dipakai oleh Jin sekarang. Namun, hanya Jin yang bisa membuatnya sangat terperangah. Terlihat sangat sempurna di tubuhnya. Sungguh!

"Maaf sayang. Tapi kau terlalu sempurna." Namjoon kembali memamerkan dimple manisnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Jin hanya bisa merona mendengar pujian dari bibir kekasihnya. Dia tersanjung.

"Hyung, batalkan kencan kita ke taman bermain. Aku _lapar_ melihatmu."

"M-maksudmu?"

Namjoon sudah menarik Jin ke dalam apartemennya duluan dan menciumnya sebelum Jin memprotesnya.


	3. Story of Someone I Know

Story of Someone I Know [San E]

Jin x Taehyung

.

.

.

Bola mata Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa fokus saat ia terduduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan ruangan psikiater Dr. Kim Seokjin yang _katanya_ sangat mahir dalam menyelesaikan masalah psikis seperti yang dialaminya.

"Ehh.. ini kisah teman dekatku." Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung dan memberisan senyuman anehnya kepada Jin yang ada tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

"Baiklah ceritakan." Jin tersenyum ramah layaknya senyum kepada pasien lain yang sering berkunjung di kliniknya.

"Dia... dia baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya. Aku tidak tahu lagi, bahkan dia bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintai temanku. Temanku sudah memberikan segalanya kau tahu? Aku tak tahu letak kata terima kasih yang diucapkannya, astaga!" Taehyung terbawa emosi sampai ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan kemudian terduduk lagi dengan senyuman canggungnya.

"Ahh, maaf. Aku hanya terbawa emosi." Jin terkekeh pelan dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang ia letakkan di atas meja prakteknya. Mengusap punggung tangannya dengan lembut serta memberikan tatapan yang menenangkan.

"Kau yakin itu cerita temanmu, Kim Taehyung–ssi?" Jin tersenyum kecil dan tetap memberikan tatapan teduhnya yang membuat siapapun akan tenang. Sepertinya rumor yang tersebar tentang Jin memang benar. Dan seorang Kim Seokjin memang susah dibohongi. Ayolah, dia ahli psikologi.

"Ahh.. i-tu memang c-ceritaku." Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa matanya mulai menghangat, mengingat bahwa kekasihnya berkata untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jin mendekati pasiennya yang terakhir untuk hari ini dan memberikan tepukan kecil di pundaknya. Sekedar untuk menenangkan sang pasien. Entah kenapa, rasanya senyuman tak bisa hilang dari bibir tebalnya. Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Jin memeluk Taehyung dan membiarkan Taehyung menyamankan diri dengannya. Bukan, ini sama sekali bukan metode Jin.

"Mau melakukan _move on_ , Kim Taehyung–ssi? Aku akan membantumu."

A.N: saya bangga bisa nulis 200+ words ;;-;;


	4. Paper Heart

Paper Heart [F(x)]

Yoongi x Hoseok

.

.

.

Yoongi membolak balik halaman bukunya dengan sedikit malas. Suasana yang tenang serta angin semilir yang menerpa surai pirangnya dengan lembut membuatnya tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuknya. Kepalanya penat pagi ini. Melihat orang yang disukainya baru saja menyatakan cintanya kepada orang lain. Seharusnya Yoongi sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu meraihnya, tidak akan pernah. Sungguh.

Entahlah mengapa, rasanya hatinya seperti sebuah selembar kertas yang masih mulus dan diremukkan dengan mudahnya dalam hitungan detik. Terlalu menyakitkan dan ia tak akan bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula. Dan sayang sekali, ia tak bisa mengembalikannya dan tak ada orang yang bisa.

"Yoongi hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Bukankah kita akan latihan rapping?" Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan damai dan berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam alam mimpi.

Hoseok terkekeh kecil dan ikut terduduk di samping Yoongi yang sedang menikmati semilir angin yang masih belum berhenti. Perlahan ia menarik kepala Yoongi untuk menyender di pundaknya. Yoongi hanya terlalu lelah dan menerima semuanya. Lagipula, tidak ada salahnya menerima pundak Hoseok.

"Bukankah susah menghadapi yang tadi hyung? Aku tahu perasaanmu." Hoseok berbisik pelan sembari menggenggam tangannya. Dan Yoongi tau. Ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki hatinya. Ya, ada.


	5. Mwohae?

Mwohae? [BTS]

Taehyung x Jungkook

.

.

.

Taehyung masih setia menggenggam teleponnya dan menyenderkannya di samping telinga kanannya. Telinganya hanya mendengat suara 'tuut' yang nyarin kemudian dilanjutkan dengan lagu lain yang dipasang Jungkook sebagai Caller ringnya. Jika dihitung hitung, ia sudah menelfonnya sebanyak 5 kali saat ini. Dan Taehyung semakin jengah saat mengetahui bahwa kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan wanita yang bahkan Taehyung tak ingin ketahui namanya ikut andil berucap dalam panggilannya.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang di luar jangkuan. Silahkan tekan nomor 2 untuk meninggalkan pesan suara."

Taehyung lebih memilih untuk menekan angka 2 secara brutal dan tersenyum kecil saat operator berkata ia sudah bisa mengirimkan voice mail miliknya.

"Jungkookie, neon mwohae?" Dan ia sudah mengakhiri voice mailnya.


	6. Lucky

Lucky [Exo]

Jimin x Jungkook

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday Jungkookie!" Jungkook yang awalnya masih membuka matanya dengan setengah setengah dan nyawanya belum terkumpul dengan sempurna mendadak menjadi terkejut dan bangun sepenuhnya. Dia masih ingat bahwa sekarang masih 12.00 a.m. Dan sekarang ia mendapati Jimin yang membawa cake kecil dengan angka 19 diatasnya membuat Jungkook merasa bahagia.

"H-hyung?" Jungkook membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan senyuman yang sama sekali tak akan bisa luntur malam ini. Jimin meletakkan mini cakenya di meja tamunya dan menggenggam tangan Jungkook dengan erat. Senyuman Jimin terlihat sangat menawan saat hanya disinari dengan cahaya rembulan melalui jendela apartemennya.

"Tiup lilinnya Kookie. Jangan lupa make a wish." Jimin tersenyum lebar dan masih menatap Jungkook dengan juga melempar kedipannya yang mungkin tidak Jungkook lihat. Mereka bahkan tidak menyalakan lampunya. Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan membuat harapan lalu meniup lilinnya diikuti dengan suara pekikan dari Jimin yang memekakkan telinganya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot repot hyung." Jungkook menyibak poni yang berantakan di dahi Jimin dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini.

"Ini karena aku mencintaimu bodoh. Apa yang kau harapkan tadi?" Jimin memeluk Jungkook dengan erat dan menatap Jungkook dengan manja.

"Bersama denganmu. Selamanya." Jungkook mendorong Jimin di sofanya dan mencium bibirnya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya. Jimin merasa pipinya memanas. Bahkan hadiahnya masih ada di saku celananya. Mungkin, Jungkook mengira hadiahnya adalah Jimin. Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, malam panjang yang akan mereka lalui dengan semua erangan dan desahan mereka berdua.

Ya, Jungkook sangatlah beruntung memiliki Jimin dalam hidupnya. Sangat beruntung.

A.N : This is dedicated for uri Golden Maknae! Happy 18th birthday Jungkook!^^ Sebenernya mau upload tanggal 1, tapi error sampe kemaren , fuckit -_-


	7. Long Time No See

Long Time No See [iKon]

Namjoon x Yoongi

.

.

.

Mata elang milik Namjoon menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh seorang pemuda berparaskan manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemuda tersebut. Hatinya merasakan berbagai emosional yang sama sekali tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata kata, meskipun faktanya, dia termasuk anak yang genius dengan iq 145.

"Apa kau benar benar Yoongi hyung?" Namjoon masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Dia bahkan masih ingat mata sayu alami dan bibir peach tipisnya. Sangat.

"Kau kira aku siapa hah? Hwang Tiffany?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan malas sembari mengeratkan coatnya dan membenarkan letak scraft biru pastel yang melingkar dengan sempurna di lehernya. Yoongi tetap tidak berubah. Segala sikap menyebalkannya, sikap _i don't give any shits_ miliknya masih tetap ada meskipun 4 tahun berlalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian matanya membentuk sebuah eyesmile yang manis dengan gummy smile milknya yang tertutupi dengan scraft yang dikenakannya. Namjoon terlampau bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dia menarik Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan erat, seakan akan takut kehilangan dirinya lagi. Yoongi yang awalnya sedikit terkejut menjadi ikut bahagia dan entah kenapa matanya menghangat.

"Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Long time no see, Kim Namjoon."


	8. Someone Like You

Someone Like You [V]

Jungkook x Hoseok

.

.

.

Hoseok menatap altar bernuansakan warna merah dan hitam yang sedang ia tempati saat ini. Bukan ini bukan altar pernikahannya, melainkan altar pernikahan sabahatnya, Jeon Jungkook. Ah, lebih tepatnya sebentar lagi ia akan mengubah namanya menjadi Park Jungkook.

Dia menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman bahagia dan perasaan senang yang bisa terlihat dengan jelas di bola matanya. Memakai tuxedo hitam yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya dengan sedikit riasan tipis. Dan di depan, Jungkook telah dinanti oleh Park Jimin, bukan dirinya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Andai saat itu Hoseok tidak ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Jungkook, mungkin bukan Jimin yang berdiri dengan segala pakaian itu. Melainkan dirinya.

Sekali lagi, penyesalan akan selalu datang di akhir cerita. Dia ingat, Jungkook pernah mengatakan kalimat yang sangat bermakna untuknya. Seumur hidupnya.

"Cinta terkadang menyakitkan, tetapi juga indah."


	9. Love Me Right

Love Me Right [Exo]

Jimin x Yoongi

.

.

.

Yoongi memang selalu menikmati malamnya dengan khidmat, meski ada siapapun di sisinya, dia tetap akan menghabiskan malam harinya dengan tenang dan damai. Sayang sekali, presepsi itu ditolak keras saat Jimin datang dalam kehidupannya. Semuanya berubah.

"Jimin menyingkirlah kumohon." Tangan Yoongi berusaha keras menyingkirkan lengan Yoongi yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia tak tahu kenapa, jantungnya serasa ingin meledak malam ini.

"Hyung, kau tau? Kau seperti milky way. Sangat bersinar dan aku menyukainya." Yoongi hanya bisa merona mendengarnya tanpa mengeluarkan satu kalimatpun.

Tiba tiba Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi yang sedari tadi membelakanginya dan mengeluarkan seringaian aneh yang sering diterima oleh Yoongi.

"Meskipun malam terasa amat panjang, aku akan baik baik saja jika aku melewatinya denganmu."

"Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong!" Yoongi tidak tahu lagi bagaimana bentuk wajahnya saat ini.


	10. Sometimes

Sometimes [Crush]

Taehyung x Jungkook

.

.

.

Taehyung mengetukkan jemarinya dengan birama cepat dan menghela nafasnya dengan jengkel. Oh, yang benar saja. Dia sudah lelah hanya menatap ponselnya dan menunggu ponsel tersebut bergetar memunculkan notifikasi dari Jungkook. Tentu saja. Jungkook.

Dia sudah seharian tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin mereka bertemu. Dia hanya merindukannya. Terkadang, Taehyung manja ingin berada dalam pelukan Jungkook dan hal itu membuatnya semakin merindukan Jungkook. Mati saja.

"Jeon Jungkook aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sialan." Taehyung mengetuk ujung ponselnya di meja makan yang saat ini ia duduki. Dia benar benar merindukan Jungkook.

 _Drrt. Drrt._

Mata Taehyung berbinar dan menatap ponselnya. Itu bukan hanya sekedar pesan singkal. Jungkook menelponnya. Dalam hitungan persekian detik, Taehyung sudah menggeser ikon hijau berbentuk ganggang telepon.

"Kau ada di dorm?"

"Tentu saja bodoh."

Saat Taehyung mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang ia kenal melingkar dengan apik di pinggangnya. Berikutnya, ia mendengar sesuatu dari teleponnya dan dia juga mendengarnya langsung tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Tidakkah kau merindukanku hyung?"


	11. Boy In Luv

Boy in Luv [Bts]

Jimin x Hoseok

.

.

.

Bola mata Hoseok sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari murid baru yang tubuhnya diperkirakan lebih rendah 5 centi darinya. Dia tak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda baru tersebut. Kakinya melangkah mendekati bangku murid baru yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelasnya.

Tangannya menggebrak meja sang murid baru dengan cukup keras menyebabkan sang pemilik meja terlonjak kaget sekaligus takut. Namun reflek Jimin –sang murid baru, mendongakkan kepalanya dan melemparkan tatapan keheranannya. Tatapan yang membuat para gadis di kelasnya memekik gemas.

"A-ano, ada apa eeh–" Mata Jimin berusaha mencari nametag pemuda yang menggebrak mejanya barusan.

"Jung Hoseok. Panggil aku Hoseok." Hoseok memotongnya dengan cepat membuat Jimin terbungkam.

"A-ah, b-baiklah, Jung Hoseok-ssi. Ada apa?" Jimin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena ketakutan setengah mati. Ayolah, dia baru saja memasuki kelas barunya selang beberapa menit yang lalu dan dia sudah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?

"Siapa namamu manis?" Jari lentik Hoseok mengangkat dagu Jimin hanya dengan telunjuk kanannya dan mengembangkan senyum miringnya yang terlihat menawan sekaligus mengerikan di waktu bersamaan.

"A-aku Jimin. Park Jimin imnida." Jimin menunduk sopan. Sekedar tatakrama yang diajarkan ibunya.

"Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku, jangan berani kau melepasnya."


	12. Propose

Propose [Bts]

Taehyung x Hoseok

.

.

.

"Jadi, ehh.." Hoseok mati matian menahan rasa gugupnya. Bahkan sekarang ia merasakan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Dia gugup setengah mati.

"Ada apa hyung?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya secara reflek dan melemparkan tatapan keingintahuannya. Memakerkan waterlinenya yang tertutupi gel eyeliner dengan sempurna. Terima kasih kepada hyungnya Kim Baekhyun yang telah membuatnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Uhm. Begini. Jadi, aku menyukaimu Kim Taehyung. Mau menjadi milikku?" Hoseok menghela nafas lega dan memekik senang di dalam hatinya. Taehyung yang ada di hadapannya terdiam dan merasakan panas menjalar dengan rata di kedua pipinya. Dia tak tahu lagi keadaan tulang rusuknya, masih retak ataukah sudah patah.

Entah reflek dari mana, dia mendorong tubuhnya dan memeluk Hoseok erat menyebabkan keseimbangan tubuh Hoseok sedikit tidak stabil, namun ia bersyukuh Hoseok tidak jatuh.

"Aku milikmu hyung. Selamanya."


	13. Can't Hide It

Can't Hide It [15&]

Jimin x Taehyung

.

.

.

Jimin terdiam dan mengunci pandangannya. Dagunya yang tertumpu di kedua telapak tangannya menahan kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari pemuda teladan yang selalu duduk di bangku ketiga yang ada di deret sampingnya. Hanya saja, dia tertarik dengannya. Bahkan kakinya baru menginjak lantai kelas ini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dia masih ingat saat dulu ia berkenalan secara baik baik dengannya. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Namanya bahkan terlihat menggemaskan. Matanya masih menangkap pemandangan Taehyung yang mencorat coret kertas buram dengan buku tebal bertuliskan angka dan huruf yang sangat Jimin benci. Matematika. Dan Jimin sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Taehyung bisa menikmati waktunya saat ia mengerjakan semua soal laknat tersebut.

Bel berdering menginterupsi kegiatannya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar membuat hawa disekitarnya terasa sangat hangat. Hembusan angin menerpa melewati celah jendela yang terbuka di kelasnya, membuat beberapa halaman buku yang dikerjakan oleh Taehyung terbalik. Taehyung hanya menggerutu pelan dan mengutuk sang angin yang tidak memiliki salah.

"Kim Taehyung, sudah selesai dengan soal soalmu?" tangan Jimin mengusap surai Taehyung dengan lembut membuat Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya. Senyum keduanya mengembang. Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jimin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Ayo kita ke kantin."


	14. Royals

Royals [Lorde]

Taehyung x Yoongi

.

.

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar saat menatap serial drama barat yang bertemakan kerajaan. Dia semakin jengah saat tokoh 'pangeran' muncul memerankan perannya dengan sempurna. Yoongi hanya ingin memakai mahkota seperti yang dikenakan pangeran pada sebuah kerajaan nun jauh. Yang berwarna keemasan dengan batu berlian dan ruby yang menghiasinya dengan indah. Dengan segala pakaian dan kehidupan yang sangat diidamkan olehnya. Itu keinginan Yoongi dari kecil.

"Sudah berapa kali kau menonton ini hyung?" Taehyung datang dan mematikan tv yang sedari tadi menampilkan episode yang sengaja diulang oleh Yoongi membuat Yoongi menggerutu kesal dan menyiksa Taehyung habis habisan dengan cubitannya. Taehyung hanya bisa merintih saat Yoongi mulai menyiksanya dan tertawa kecil saat Yoongi menghentikan siksaannya. Melihat kekasihnya merajuk adalah hal yang sangat langka.

"Kau masih ingin menjadi pangeran dan memakai mahkota?" Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas dan menatap tv yang berlayar hitam sekarang. Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil dan merapikan surai pirang Yoongi yang berantakan.

"Kau sudah menjadi pangeran hyung. Bahkan kau sudah menjadi raja."


	15. I'm Not The Only One

I'm Not The Only One [Sam Smith]

Hoseok x Jungkook

.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil saat melihat ponselnya bergetar. Nama 'Sugar Hyung' tertera di sana membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Ya, biasanya yang sering mengkhawatirkannya adalah Suga, selain Jin. Jungkook mengangkat panggilannya dan meletakkan layar persegi panjangnya di samping telinga kirinya.

"Ne hyung?" Jungkook mengambil iced americanonya dan menyeruputnya pelan. Membiarkan cairan pahit tersebut menyapu lidahnya dan membasahi kerongkongannya yang meronta kekeringan karena sesi photoshootnya dengan salah satu aktris yang bisa dikategorikan cukup terpandang.

"Kau tidak kelelahan bukan?" Jungkook bisa mendengar nada khawatir Suga di seberang sana. Jungkook merasa tersanjung karena hanya dia yang bisa mendengar nada tersebut dari hyungnya. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri, Rapmon hyung tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

"Sama sekali tidak hyung. Justru photoshootnya sangat menyenangkan." Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan sang penata rias memberi beberapa make up di wajahnya yang Jungkook tak ketahui apa namanya. Mereka melanjutkan percakapannya sampai suara aneh menginterupsi mereka dari sisi Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang menonton video, uhuk, _itu_?" Jungkook terdiam saat ia merasa sangat mengenal suara leguhan dan desahan yang terdengar sayup sayup dari ponselnya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Pikirannya kacau.

"Kau gila? Aku sudah menghapus semua file bejatku. Itu J-Hope dan Jimin sedang making out di kamar sebelah. Mungkin ranjangmu kacau sekarang. Heol." Nada Suga hyung yang terdengar _fuckass-i-don't-care_ membuat Jungkook terdiam. Pemikiran Jungkook benar. Itu suara Hoseok hyungnya.

"Hyung, maaf, waktu breaknya sudah habis." Jungkook mematikan panggilannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sedikit memanas. Seharusnya Jungkook tau bahwa dirinya tidak akan cukup.

.

.

a.n: jangan timpuk Ai gegara suka bikin hopekook yang miris, jangan...


	16. Star

Star [15&]

Jungkook x Yoongi

.

.

.

Yoongi terdiam sembari mengembangkan senyum gummy miliknya saat terduduk di samping jendela kacanya. Matanya menerawang ke langit yang terhias dengan hamparan bintang yang bersinar dengan terang dan juga bulan yang menemaninya. Kebiasaan Yoongi. Menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan jutaan bintang. Dan cita citanya saat kecil yang sampai sekarang dikejarnya. Menjadi bintang yang bersinar di atas panggung. Oh, dia sudah mencapainya sekarang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Suga? Rapper dari Bangtan Boys, agensi Big Hit. Dia selalu bersinar di atas panggung.

Saat dia masih sibuk meakukan kebiasaannya, sepasang lengan melingkar dengan manis di pinggangnya dan ia merasakan di atas kepalanya ada sesuatu.

"Jeon Jungkook, berhenti menggangguku." Yoongi mencubit keras lengan Jungkook yang ada di pinggangnya. Tawanya pecah saat mendengar Jungkook mengadu kesakitan. Tapi dia juga sedikit iba sebenarnya melihat kulit putih Jungkook memerah.

"Kau melihat bintang lagi hyung?" Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk pelan tanpa melirik Jungkook sedikitpun.

"Kau tau Kook? Menjadi bintang memang menjadi cita citaku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku rasa akhir akhir ini, aku takut sinarku meredup." Yoongi mengucapkannya sayup sayup sembari menatap bintang kecil yang terangnya tak seberapa. Tiba tiba Jungkook menarik dagu Yoongi dan mengecup bibir plum tipisnya sekilas.

"Hyung, kau bukanlah sebuah bintang yang kecil dan bisa menghilang sewaktu waktu. Bagiku, kau adalah bintang yang besar. Sinarmu tidak akan redup untukku dan para fans."


	17. Rain

Rain [BTS]

Jungkook x Taehyung

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap tetesan air hujan yang menetes membahasi kaca jendelanya. Irisnya yang berwarna coklat terpantul dari jendelanya yang mulai bening karena air hujan yang membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel. Dia terkadang sedikit tidak suka hujan.

"Hei, jangan terus terusan melamun hyung." Jungkook merangkul Taehyung sembari memberikan selimut warna hijau pastel yang biasa ia gunakan saat ia tidur di sofa. Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil sembari mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia membiarkan Jungkook duduk di sampingnya dan kembali menatap tetesan yang turun ke bawah di kaca jendelanya. Dia terkadang menyukai bagaimana cara tetesan tersebut mengalir ke bawah dengan sempurna. Memang aneh, tapi ia menyukainya. Di sisi lain, Taehyung juga suka hujan.

Saat ia masih asik menatap kaca jendelanya, pundaknya terusik oleh kepala Jungkook. Hal itu membuat selimut yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya sedikit tergeser.

"Kookie sebentar." Taehyung menyingkirkan selimutnya dan membaginya setengah dengan Jungkook. Jarak mereka teramat dekat. Seakan dingin yang tadinya dirasakan Taehyung menghilang entah kemana. Saat Taehyung menatap lamat Jungkook yang berada di sampingnya dan Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hangat membuat hawa dingin menghilang dan musnah dari dirinya. Ketika Jungkook perlahan mendekatkan dirinya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka membuat tubuh mereka saling menghangat.

Ada alasan lain Taehyung menyukai hujan. Dia menyukai saat suara tetesan hujan yang mengetuk kaca jendelanya dengan manis mengiringi Jungkook yang menghangatkannya.


	18. Sober

Sober [BigBang]

Jungkook x Jin

.

.

.

Jungkook merintih pelan saat pusing menderanya. Salahkan hyungnya yang terus terusan memaksanya meminum beberapa gelas alkohol yang membuat dirinya merasa mual dan pusing secara bersamaan. Kata hyungnya, agar Jungkook bisa kuat minum karena dia sudah legal. Lihat sekarang. Ia baru saja membersihkan sisa mutahannya yang dibantu oleh kekasihnya dan sayangnya rasa pusing masih menderanya. Betapa baiknya seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Kookie, kau sudah baikan?" Jin mengusap surai hitam Jungkook dengan pelan seolah berusaha menenangkan batin Jungkook yang rancau sekarang.

"Jin hyung menyebalkan!" Jungkook bergumam tidak jelas dan tanpa sadar memeluk Jin dengan sedikit terhuyung membuat dirinya jatuh bersamaan dengan Jin dibawahnya. Jin membulatkan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar gumaman maknae tersayangnya. Namun ia lebih memilih meladeni Jungkook. Mungkin cukup menyenangkan membuat anak yang baru saja legal mengakui segalanya.

"Kenapa aku menyebalkan sayang?" Jin terkekeh pelan sembari membaringkan Jungkook dengan benar. Menutupi tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut hingga bagian dadanya. Ia juga ikut berbaring di samping Jungkook. Menatap setiap bagian wajah Jungkook yang akan selalu ia sukai.

"Jin Hyungie selalu bersama Taehyung hyung saat fanmeet kemarin. Apa hyung sudah tidak suka aku?" Jungkook tiba tiba memeluk Jin dengan erat membuat Jin lagi lagi terkejut karena ulahnya. Jungkook yang overhang cukup menggemaskan menurut Jin. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar tuturan kekasih kelincinya tersebut. Jadi Jungkook menjauhinya sejak kemarin karena ia cemburu? Menggemaskan sekali kekasihnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku hmm? Itu untuk fans kita sayang." Jin mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan menatap mata doe kekasihnya. Jungkook merasa pipinya memanas saat mengetahui itu hanya fanservice. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasa bibir tebal hyungnya menyapu bibir tipisnya dengan lembut.

Sekedar informasi. Jungkook hanya pusing dan mual, bukan overhang. Jadi, dia sepenuhnya sadar, dan dia hanya berakting.


End file.
